Magic in America
by Wolfhunter1425
Summary: The Magic Trio aren't the only ones with magic. America has magic. But he hid it for a reason. What happens when all secrets are exposed?
1. The Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
I LOST THE PAGES! The hybrid fan fiction I am writing about is gone! I lost chapters 9-15! So it will take longer to retype and write, but for now…

 _ **Magic in America**_

 _ **April 24, 1679**_

 _England was away. That was the first problem. The second was, ten year old America was bored. The two caused a disaster. America was bouncing around the large room. His energy was building up. He needed to get out! The child wandered to the grand dark oak doors. There was a small crack that led out. The babysitter was somewhere in the giant house. The ten year old pushed the grand doors open and walked out, feeling the cool spring breeze._

 _He walked bare foot through the grass and into the lush green forest. There were men and woman wearing animal skin. He followed them and got caught. They didn't kill him. The people let him stay. He did stay for a day. In that day they taught him herbs, plants and hunting. It felt like he belonged._

 _In the night, he stayed in the village. The tribe let him stay at one of the long wooden houses. A small fur rug was laid out for him. The American Indians welcomed him as a family. America was sad to go back, but England might have arrived! They couldn't come with him, or they might be killed._

 _It was a bad decision to go alone. He got lost easily. The forest looked the same, all dark and big. He realized that he was lost. It was getting darker by the second. The spruce trees were tall and the ground was brown mush. Bugs flew all around. The dark made it hard to see. It was nearly pitch black. Branches scraped his skin, making it bleed a little. He fell into a musty pit._

 _America yelped as he hit the ground. He groaned as she stood up and felt the walls. It felt like a small room. He could jump out of the hole, but curiosity made him wonder. Why was there a hole here? His hands dug the dirt in front of him. It collapsed as he dug through. The dirt that was on top still stood. It looked like it was floating._

 _The room he dug into looked bigger than expected. America walked forward. Inside the dark cave were leaves, and it was strangely shining. There wasn't any natural light. It felt eerie. The shining came from the middle of the room. It seemed to be under the ground. America walked slowly towards the eerie light._

 _He dug, and found a small white diamond star. It was blinding bright. America closed his eyes quickly. He felt the gem getting hotter. It pushed into his skin, making it feel unnatural and painful. He held his scream, but only barely._

 _The light died out, leaving America dizzy and stumbling. He looked at his hand, where the pain was before. The white star was imbedded in his hand. It was warm. He tried to remove it. The star was stuck in his skin. It seemed like it was actually a part of him. It was now smooth. He decided to leave. This was too spooky._

 _America jumped out of the hole, stumbling a little. He was still a little dizzy. It was morning. America recognized some of the land marks. He followed them to the house, unaware of the two blood red eyes staring at him._

 _ **April 26, 1679**_

 _America was in the garden. He was sitting down and looking up at the beautiful sky. It looked wide and amazing. He wished he could fly. All the birds looked free. America didn't notice his hand glowing. His mind was daydreaming. A shrill scream interrupted it. It was the babysitter. Her name was Megan, and she was forty-five. She was there neighbor. Megan had normal light brown hair that was cut short. It contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin._

 _America was confused. Why did the woman scream? He looked around. Everything seemed to be shorter. Was it a growth spurt? He looked down. America was floating. By this time, Megan had fainted. He willed his self to go down. It slowly obeyed him. He was touching the ground again._

 _America waddled to his room and got a cushion and a blanket. He laid it on top of Megan. England said always to do good things! America frowned. If his flying made her faint then it was bad. He walked to the closet. There was a box on the floor. He used his little chubby hands to open a box. Inside were blankets and gloves. The gloves he picked out were white. He put them on. They were a little bit too big. It covered the white star just perfectly._

 _America walked down to England's library. England had hired tutors to teach him how to read and write. They had used some books from England's library. The books were about magic. When the tutor saw them, he thought England was crazy. The tutor still taught America. Half of the words, even the tutor didn't know._

 _America was sure this was magic. England said flying was magic and that was what he did. He opened the doors into the library. America jumped up to grab a book. He settled his little body into a grand chair and started to read._

 _ **December 15, 1679**_

 _England was still gone. It had been eight months since he gotten the magic. America had learned a lot about magic during those months. He was practicing summoning. He was average. America kept summoning bunnies. The bunnies kept running into the forest. He discovered that magic in the forest while learning. There were fairies and unicorns, goblins and trolls._

 _Summoning was probably that hardest for America. Suddenly, shaking out of his flashbacks he was something being thrown at him. It was a bunny, a dead one. It was only a head. He fought the urge to not throw up in disgust. America backed away. A figure appeared in the same direction._

 _It came closer to him. The figure was big, tall and bulky. It was a man. He had dark brown hair, gleaming red eyes and a dangerous insane smile. America shrunk away._

" _America~" sung the man mischievously._

 _America ran, scared. Big hands picked him up. He whimpered._

" _W-w-what?" stuttered America terrified._

" _Big a good boy and_ _ **stay still**_ _." His smile widen when America nodded._

 _The tall man walked towards the forest. America In his grip. He walked through the forest, animals shrinking away. It was strangely close to England's house. The man lived in a cozy cave. Inside was fire burning in the wall. A large bear rug was laid in front of them. There were red splats on and around the bear rug._

 _The man laid America down. America was too scared to move. He saw the weird man pull out a shiny iron blade. The man walked towards him slowly, building fear inside America. He held the blade of the knife at America's arm. Blood made of gold tickled down._

" _Hmp" said the man amused._

 _The man pulled away._

" _Guess you have to stay alive…" the man chuckled._

 _America suddenly moved. He ran past the prison, his heart was beating fast._

" _America, come back~" Taunted the man._

 _He pushed his small ten year old body to run faster._

 _ **October 29, 1692**_

 _They had moved to Massachusetts, Salem. America wanted to see the country. His magic was improving. He had learned the man was called Allan_ _ **.**_ _America kept seeing Allan in his life. Allan was everywhere, in homes, in the forest and even in the bathroom. America was physically twelve. After a while, his saneness declined._

 _He didn't realize it but his country detected the uneasiness. He only realized It when a group of villagers knocked him out and threw him in jail._

" _What did I do!?" exclaimed America._

 _They ignored him. Five days passed. They didn't give him food. The sixth day was the date was his hanging. He was standing on a platform. A itching rope was hung around his neck._

" _This is Alfred Jones. Accused of being a warlock! He has been the same age for years!" exclaimed the fat man hanging him._

' _England will save me' he thought._

 _All hope disappeared when the hard rope started to choke him. All he felt was pain. A black darkness descended over him. America woke up in water. He swam up, coughing as soon as he reached the surface. All the water was dispelled from his lungs. He walked down the street to England's house. His twelve year old body was in a bad condition._

" _I will get more stronger and protect everyone." Declared America_.


	2. The Break

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas!  
I LOST THE PAGES! The hybrid fan fiction I am writing about is gone! I lost chapters 9-15! So it will take longer to retype and write, but for now…

 _ **Magic in America**_

America was late. It was just by fifteen minutes! The elevator was broken and the meeting was on the twentieth floor! His legs were already dead by the tenth floor. He collapsed at the end of the twentieth staircase. Deep breaths were taken and he stayed there for a while. Suddenly a new blast of energy woke him up and the teen ran through the doors of the World Meeting.

"The Hero is here!" America declared.

America walked to the seat assigned to him. It was between Iggy and someone named Canadia? He started to talk loudly about some heroic thing. Honestly, he wasn't paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth. Nothing really happened. Usually he was off in his day dreams.

America did catch Allan looking at him sometimes. He would scare him off by doing something ridiculous. Like doing a heroic pose or start eating hamburgers. Somehow, it always worked. No one noticed Allan, except for him. The meeting grew louder and louder, until Germany lost his patience's.

"Everyone sit down! We are starting this meeting now!" Germany shouted over the voices.

The nations closest to him backed away, holding there ringing ears. They all sat quickly and quietly. It was good for a minute. Then the whispers came. Germany sighed as he called up the first person.

After some Power-Points and speeches, break time was called when France and England started to argue.

"A Hero's gotta eat!" shouted America as he raced down the hall to the cafeteria. Honestly, he left early to get rid of the headache.

"How is that git still alive? The food should have killed that bloody idiot." England commented as he walked to the Magic Trio's room.

Norway and Romania were already in the dark room. The Magic Trio's room was filled with otherworldly items. They all looked weird and out of place in the regular world.

"What are we researching?" asked England.

The trio liked to find other unusual things and they usually did find them. Most of the items they found were sealed in glass jars and labeled.

"The Merlin Gem is one of the most powerful relics. The last known location is England in 1604. It's star shaped and white. The gem bonds with the person that touches it. The price is a few weeks. Most owners die from performing too much magic or are turned old. It is very dangerous." Norway reported in his emotionless voice.

"So we're going to England?" asked Romania.

"I haven't felt any power magic coming from my place. Maybe your information was wrong?" England suggested.

"England was its last known location. It is possible for it to be shipped off to another nation." Norway said.

"Then where could it be…" England muttered.

Meanwhile…America had reached the back table. It looked empty, but actually held a transparent Canada. He got into the booth, accidentally hitting Canada's arm. Ghost instantly popped into his mind.

"Ahh! It's a ghost! Oh…you're Canadia!" America exclaimed, his voice going from shaking to positive in mere seconds.

It was all an act of course. Canada was a push over, but America still loved his older brother. They didn't know America was that over protective.

"It's Canada." Canada whispered.

"Do you want a burger? These are great." America rambled.

Canada ignored him and started to munch on his pancakes drenched in maple syrup. America, as usual didn't about the words he was saying. No one really paid attention. Sometimes, he'd even recite when heroic movies were made and the tech in it. For some odd reason, it wasn't noticed and mistaken for rambling.

A small tap brought him out of his day dream. It was a small white bunny. It had beady red eyes, and a small shiny black nose. The white bunny tilted its head at him. America shuddered. It looked weird and unnatural.

He looked back to Canada, who realized America was looking at something. Canada saw the bunny and instantly went towards the cuddly creature to hold it. It scampered away. Canada frowned, it didn't run from America. They went back to eating. America was devouring a burger a bite. It looked endless.

The Bad Touch Trio were hanging out outside. Spain was chatting happily. Prussia was eating wurst. France had golden binoculars looking for hot girls.

"Honhonhon! I found the perfect one!" exclaimed France. He walked smoothly to a short black haired girl. She kicked him in the balls after a minute of talking. France stumbled back clutching his balls.

"The perfect one to kick you?" Prussia asked, snorting. France frowned.

"You think you have better luck then moi?" asked France.

"Of course I do! No one can resist the awesome Prussia!"

He skipped to a long blond haired girl. It took her thirty seconds to kick him… repeatedly. France snickered. Prussia came back and they started to argue. Spain, who had been chatting with a woman stopped and turned.

"Francis and Gilbert, stop fighting!" Spain exclaimed.

He used their human names to pacify them. The pair calmed down, and realized Spain was talking to a woman, successfully. No kicking was occurring. The woman had brown hair that reached her small shoulders. She had innocent red eyes with dark red lips. It was prefect with her pale skin.

"Hi, I'm Allan." She said shyly.

Allan tilted her head down, covering her crazy smirk. She would break America and get it. It was too bad he was immortal. This would be more painful for him.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Allan."France said, bowing a little.

"You are in the presents of the Awesome Prussia!" exclaimed Prussia in his annoying voice.

"It's good to m-m-meet you g-guys. Do y-you know where A-Alfred is?" stuttered Allan.

"Don't be scared, we'll take you to America after the break. For now…"

The Magic trio had already found dozens of facts with their magic. It would usually be a lot more, but the Merlin Gem was a mystery. All the people they traced it to were dead. Luckily Romania could summon in the dead. They questioned the people who had come in contract with the gem. The trio had also found out the gem was either in South or North America. They were coming to a stop since the break was ending in fifteen minutes. England made a list in his mind of all the possible nations. Not America, that git is too dumb to hide a secret like that. Mexico is a maybe. Brazil has a chance.

Five minutes passed. England was still sorting out who might have the stone. All of them had a chance, but America. England was sure he had never come in touch with magic. He knew because he raised him, but who knew what the insane boy did?

America was on the roof of the building. His legs were dangling in the air. A phoenix, bright and shining was flying next to him. To everyone else it was an eagle, and his owner. To America it was a nation and his familiar. The fiery phoenix was called Freedom. Freedom was a female, with orange and yellow feathers. A forever lighting flame was on her red tail. Her beak curved at the edge, making it easier to hunt.

She was found by America, her master during 1812. America was saddened by the war and had run into the forest. It was his secret safe haven. He found Freedom there on the ground, shot by a bullet. America had nursed her back to health. They were speaking on the roof.

"Freedom…I think I saw Allan!" America explained.

"He can't come in so I think your secret is safe. I'll make sure of it!" Freedom explained devoted.

"Well…I'm sure it'll be fine. I have to go, see you late Freedom." America said leaving.

The Bad Touch Trio and Allan walked into the building. Spain had opened the door for her.

"Thank you. I need to go to the bathroom. I hope we'll meet again!" exclaimed Allan happily.

The trio nodded and left chatting. Allan smirked and changed back into her/his usual form.

"Those guys are real idiots." Allan said.

Nothing could keep him away from his sweet America. Everyone was in the meeting room again. Loud chatting started. No one saw the figure coming in. America caught him the last second, but it was too late.

" _vocare bestias inferni_!" exclaimed Allan.

vocare bestias inferni means Summon beast of hell.

Or it does on google translate.

Yes… Allan is in love with America. It's one sided.


	3. The Voodoo

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas!

 _ **Magic in America**_

A dog appeared. It wasn't a regular dog like Scooby Doo. It was a Hell Hound. It looked like a hound. The hound had black fur and red eyes. It was massive, but strangely no one could see it, but the Magic Trio, America and Allan. Since Allan had summoned the beast, the Hell Hound turned to him. Allan leaned closer to the beast and whispered. America could only hear the last three chilling words over the talking of the other nations.

"America…captured…alive…"

The dog instantly lunged at America. England and the others of the Magic Trio stood up rapidly. America just closed his eyes. He wasn't scared, just preparing an excuse. Norway summoned his troll at the beast. The troll only managed a scratch or two before it got thrown away, crashing into Mexico. Romania hadn't had a chance. It just swung a tail making him fly into the table. England was up next. A shining white unicorn came barreling at the hell hound, its horn burning bright. A mint colored bunny came flying at it with speed, faster than light.

The Hell Hound ran, ignoring them, at America. The nations around them looked confused and worried. They only saw the Magic Trio getting flung everywhere and an invisible force. Sharp pointed teeth bit America leg, causing golden blood to rush out. He didn't scream, nor cry. When the golden blood rushed out, he knew he was dead. America chanted a small healing spell he memorized from England books. He had to learn them when he kept getting hurt from climbing trees. It casted a bright light, making the Hell Hound back away. All the blood was gone.

"Omnes tenebrae dissiparentur!" exclaimed America.

The hell hound started to turn blue. It got bluer, and bluer until it vanished. Everyone saw the blue hound. They were all still with shock. How did no one see that giant beast enter the room?

"What happened?" asked Germany, stating the all obvious question.

"Magic." Norway explained.

The Magic Trio looked at America with different expressions. England had disbelief, plastered on his face. After hours of think who had the Merlin Gem... Norway had an amused expression. That was a rarity. Romania looked like everyone else, surprised.

They walked up to America. Norway grabbed America's wrist and pulled him out of the room. They stormed to the Magic Trio's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do magic!" exclaimed England.

"Um…" America struggled to come up with an answer.

"Never mind, how you got magic?" asked Romania.

"…New Orleans!" shouted America.

"New Orleans?" asked Norway, tilting his head.

"It's a city with voodoo!" exclaimed America.

"Voodoo is a sensationalized pop-culture caricature of voudon, an Afro-Caribbean religion that originated in Haiti, though followers can be found in Jamaica, the Dominican Republic, Brazil, the United States and elsewhere. You use a doll with the person's hair you are controlling taped on the head. When something is done with the doll, it is applied to the person that you are controlling." Norway reported.

"Is that true America?" asked England.

"Yep!" America exclaimed, hoping to leave.

"How does that work with the healing and killing of the Hell Hound?" asked Romania.

"I just grab a hair, put it on my doll and stab it! As in healing…I quickly stitched the doll up?" said America.

"Then where is the doll?" asked England still unconvinced.

"Right here!" America said, producing a doll.

It was weaved with wooden sticks. He had made out in his jacket. America had used his earth magic to create branches and weaved them. A small wind pushed a discarded metal rod into the middle of the doll. America showed the decent voodoo doll to them. England took the doll and inspected it.

"So this is what you used?" mumbled England.

"Yeah, so can I go now?" asked America.

"Not yet, we have to explain all of this." Romania said.

That said, they dragged him out the Magical room. England gave the excuse to him with a few bloodies and gits in it. They walked back to the meeting room, armed with excuses. The other nations were sitting in their seats while others cleaned up the mess. As soon as the four magical nations came in, questions were fired at them.

"It was an alien!" America exclaimed, not following the plan England set up.

"An alien?" repeated some nations.

"Of course it's an alien! It's probably an evil one. The Hero already took care of it! Tony isn't evil. It could be worst." America rambled about some things and at the end it was something about Whaley. By that time, nearly all nations left. Germany, Canada and the Magic Trio were still present. America stopped talking.

"I got nearly everyone out, expect Canandia and Germany. Romania, go pay England and Norway. You totally lost dude." America said laughing.

Canada and Germany were surprised America could change emotions that fast. One moment he was Joyful and obvious, the other second serious and light. Romania paid Norway and England groaning in annoyance.

"Excuse me, what's happening here?" asked Germany.

"Nothing…just fun. Surprising that old man Iggy joined! Thought he had a stick up his ass." America commented.

"It's England and I'm not that old!" Exclaimed England fluming.

"Yeah right." America snorted.

They started to argue. Canada started to yell, but that did have a effect. Germany snapped after a comment about eyebrows.

"What is happening here?!" shouted Germany.

"America never told me he had magic! You said I was delusional." England whined.

"It's voodoo, not magic! Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo!" exclaimed America.

"What's the difference? They're the same!" England exclaimed.

"Voodoo is different! At least I don't talk to air!" America shot back.

"They are my friends! Maybe you're not powerful enough!" England exclaimed.

"I'm not weak! The Hero is better than you!" America argued.

"America can use magic?" asked Canada meekly.

That was the one time Canada was noticed.

"It's not magic!" America shouted.

He left, making them all wonder. England though it was a childish act. He and the rest of the Magic Trio also left. The last two left, following them. The Magic Trio started to exit the building. They separated, each going to their houses.

America was at his house and already asleep. He didn't move while sleeping, which was weird. America always moved from the adventurous dreams, but this was an old nightmare.

 _America was walking through the forest. He had just been hanged and thrown in the water. It was breezy, making it colder for America. The house was just over the hill. England was outside waving at him. It was strange. He looked horrible but felt no pain. America walked faster to England's house. It went down from there. England was pacing back and front, muttering something. He saw America and walked towards him furious._

" _Boy! Where were you! We need to discuss taxes. I'm going to be leaving again. You are so irresponsible." England ranted as he pulled on America's ear._

 _His head, which had hanged for hours until being disposed, was still fragile. His head came off of his scarred neck. England hadn't noticed._

The nightmare shortly ended after that. America woke up to loud knocking. He quickly looked at the clock beside him. Nine a.m., woke up late than. He raced to the coffee machine. Then after a sip, answered the door.

"England! You get up too early! Can't you let the Hero sleep now? Ok bye." America was just about to close the door when England said…

"We're going to New Orleans."

* * *

Omnes tenebrae dissiparentur means All dark be dispelled.

What should happen next?

What pairings?


	4. The Trip

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER PORTKEYS

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. I am SOO Busy! Also… anyone want to Beta this? Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent! The portkey is because Its magical! Only this chapter.(I think)

 _ **Magic in America**_

"W-what dude?" asked America.

"I said… we are going to New Orleans." England said.

"Why are you telling me old man? I'm not going on your 'magical' trip!" America exclaimed. Inside, a cold feeling of worry came. He knew something bad will happen. It was just that kind of feeling.

"I'm not old! You're going anyway." England said with a unusual smirk.

Suddenly, America started to fly. Everything looked swirly. There were flashing yellow, orange and red colors. He landed flat on his ass on the sidewalk.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." America muttered.

"No you're not. This is New Orleans." Norway said.

"Well of course we are." America said.

"You are." Norway replied.

America stood up and groaned, clutching his stomach. America stumbled a bit. The contents of his stomach nearly came out.

"I hate that." America groaned.

"That is a portkey, idiot." Said a familiar annoying British voice.

"Iggy, why am I here!" America whined.

"This is you. You are the personification of his bloody nation. New Orleans is in you. You are everywhere!" England exclaimed, meaning two things. America just started laughing.

"Hey! Back to business, America we need you to show us where you learned 'voodoo'." Romania said.

"Easy! Baba Yaga hut! I forgot where it is…" America said trailing off.

"Great! The bloody git forgot! How are suppose to find the Merlin Gem now?" England exclaimed in rage.

The haze vanished. America realized he sprouted out his friends location! He was quick and obvious. Quick to change the subject he asked a random question.

"Merlin Gem? What that dude?" America asked.

"Nothing." Romania said.

"Tell me! " America.

"Later…if you find Baba Yaga's hut." Romania said, positive that America would forget.

"Ok!" America said.

"Then where are we going?" asked Romania.

"That idiot just said he didn't bloody know!" England exclaimed.

"Why did you say yes?" asked Norway.

"Because I want to know what Iggy is hiding!" America exclaimed, skipping around, already hyper. His pent up energy was already showing.

"I think we should get going." Romania said as he walked away with the rest of the trio.

America followed them skipping.

"Hey! I should be the leader! I'm going ahead!" America exclaimed.

He ran ahead pass the trio, and to a small hut. The trio just stopped to explore the area. The hut looked like a mini haunted house. Dark oak planks and a creaky door were on the home. The shingling was old and rusty. Vine and plants were surrounding it. Basically, it screamed 'Do not go in' or 'witches hut'. America entered the hut slowly.

"Baba, it is Alfred." America said calmly.

He knew his loud voice would scare her or make her curse him.

"Allie!" exclaimed an old, powerful voice.

An average woman with graying brown hair came. She was wearing an white apron. The woman looked like than average mom. The woman pinched his checks hard.

"It's Alfred. Great to see you again Baba." America said smiling.

"Good to see you too my little wizard." Baba released the hold on his cheeks.

"Hi Baba, I come to warn you Arthur and his 'gang' are coming." America informed.

"Don't you worry. I was one of the most feared witches." Baba said.

"Ok." America said hesitantly. Baba had grown soft.

They didn't notice a figure covered with an array of powerful spells.

"England's hunting Baba Yaga? Well, I know something that could progress this." Allan muttered. Allan couldn't enter the house due to Baba's wards.

The Magic Trio wasn't having any luck with the search. Maybe Baba Yaga wasn't here. England's familiar, flying mint bunny could sense it, so they didn't give up. _Slam!_ The door slammed closed again.

"Maybe you should not yell at them." Norway suggested.

"But they think I'm crazy! Just like that git!" England whined.

"They are Americans." Romania said.

They started to walk to the next house. Suddenly, England slammed into a woman who was running.

"Look where you're going, twat." England grumbled.

"You look out, asshole." The woman shot back.

Brown hair, red eyes was on the ground.

"Woman, that is no way to speak with older people!" England exclaimed.

Norway helped the woman up.

"Sorry for my friend's behavior." Norway apologized.

"Its fine… can you help me?" asked Allan.

"What is it?" asked Romania.

"I'm sure I saw a real witch hut! Someone was there too… blond, blue eyes, tall, oh and wore an old bomber jacket." Allan explained.

"Alfred!" England exclaimed, recognizing the description instantly.

"I guess Alfred lied then…"Romania said.

"Or that idiot got cursed." England suggested.

"Do you know where the witch hut is?" asked Norway.

"Yeah, just down there in the forest." Allan said, pointing at the bottom of the forest.

"Thank you." Norway responded, dragging England and Romania. As they left, Allan ran behind a shop and changed back into his regular form. An insane smile appeared on his face.

"Part two." Allan whispered as he fled into the dark.

Meanwhile, at the hut, America started to complain to Baba about the wards. He knew they had weakened. The Magic Trio could easily break them. He looked out every five seconds.

"Don't worry Alfred. I was a famous and feared in Russia." Baba reminded him. She used the same excuse every signal time.

America wasn't convinced. Baba forced America to sit and started to brew. Minutes later, a tea was in his hand.

"I'm not thirsty." America said.

"Nonsense, drink it." Baba said a gleam in her eye. America shivered and drank it up in one gulp.

" There." As America said that, he realized two things.

One, his British accent was back, and two, the tea was piping hot.

"Allie, are you alright?" asked Baba.

"W-water, c-cold!" America gasped.

Baba quickly grabbed water and gave it to him. He drank it, the cool water soothing his throat.

"Thank you Baba." America said, his British accent was still here.

He really hoped the trio didn't find this hut. He looked out, seeing three familiar figures. America cursed his horrible luck. The Magic Trio was already here! The question was how? The hut was in the middle of a forest, far from the town.

"Baba, hide." America ordered.

"But Allie, the wards will hold up." Baba said.

"It might but I'm taking no chances." America and Baba left the hut. They hid behind the hut and slowly moved towards the forest.

They could see the hut. The woman was right. Norway got there first. He knocked on the door. Romania and England walked up next to them.

"Hello?" asked Romania.

They waited for a while.

"Maybe she isn't here?" England suggested.

"I'm here but Allie said your where hunting and hid me!" Baba exclaimed.

"You are Baba? Who's Allie?" England questioned.

"It's a witch! Hero's here to save you!" America shouted.

"Allie?" Baba asked.

"Who are you?" asked America.

"I know you know me." Baba said.

"America, your accent…" Romania said.

"I forgot!" America groaned.

"Are you mocking me!?" England exclaimed.

"No, I got force feed tea." America explained.

"Tea gives you a British accent, good to know." England said with a smirk.

America paled. It was not good to know.

"So Allie, came to explain how you know were Baba Yaga hut was?" Romania asked.

"I just found it?" America answered.

"I thought you knew where my hut was! You came here millions of times!" Baba exclaimed.

A figure dropped down. America glared at it.

"Allan. What are you doing here?"


	5. The Taken

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. I am SOO Busy! Also… anyone want to Beta this? (I was sick for a while.)

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

-No Beta

 _ **Magic in America**_

"Hi America, or should I say Allie?" Allan questioned.

"It's America to you. What are you doing here Allan?" America asked.

"I'm waiting for a fight." Allan answered as a Wendigo bounded towards them fast.

"Bye, Bye! I'll see your brother next in Salem!" Allan exclaimed.

He grabbed Baba and vanished.

"Baba!" America exclaimed as he lunged towards her disappearing body. It was too late. They turned to the Wendigo. It was huge. The tall lumbering body with its deer shaped head and sharp pointed teeth. The antlers of the Wendigo were just like a deer's. The body was muscular, and it looked strong, really strong.

"England takes the back of it. I'll distract it. I'm always a good distraction." America said cheekily.

England nodded and used his skills to sneak behind the beast.

"Versus est in luce caeli, ." America chanted.

A blue light appeared in the air. It floated evenly in front of him. The Wendigo looked at the light and bounded to it. America started to run. England stayed silent as he ran at the beast.

"Sumus dolor et abiit!" England shouted, a blast of green particles hit the back of the Wendigos black deer head.

It stumbled, but quickly regained balance. The head of the beast turned to England. It let out of ear-shattering roar and chased after him. America looked to see a pissed Wendigo jumping after England. He opened his jacket, revealing the massive amount of supernatural items. Near his chest were guns, sticks and small jars. Small packets were in a giant pocket on the inside of the jacket. A small book was at the bottom of the jacket. He stepped out of coat and rummaged through the giant pocket. America pulled out a shining metal knife. It was a light thin blade. It was the perfect throwing knife.

He stood up and ran after the Wendigo, leaving the jacket on the ground. A flick of the wrist threw the knife at the head of the Wendigo. It went right through the beast. The huge figure collapsed, but England still ran.

"Iggy, the monster's gone!" America exclaimed.

He stopped to look. It was on the ground with a red hole in the middle of the forehead. "Bloody! How did this happen?" England asked as he inspected the Wendigo.

"The hero did it!" America insisted.

"I doubt that." England muttered.

He walked to America who was waving rapidly at him.

"You look…" England started as he stared at America's feminine figure.

America looked smaller without the bomber jacket, but he was still taller than England. His hips were a bit wider and he had a thinner waist. Other than that there were no changes.

"Like a girl. Don't tell anyone." America threatened.

"Sure, I know now why Baba Yaga calls you Allie." England said with a smirk.

"She thought I was a girl when you put me in that white dress." America grumbled.

They walked back to the two other members. There was a small trail to go back to the hut. It gave England to tease him. He had stopped when they arrived at the hut. It was rare to see the usual grumpy Brit cheerful. They had already retrieved the jacket. England nearly fainted when he saw the multiple magic items he kept in his jacket. He also agreed to keep that shut. Norway and Romania somehow managed to avoid the fight.

"The Wendigo was defeated by the Hero!" America informed them.

"Sure you did." Romania replied.

"He somehow did." England confirmed.

"He really did!?" Romania asked.

England nodded.

"He managed to shoot it. I should have known the git kept guns in his jacket."

"Hey!"

"Canada is in trouble." Norway said.

"Who's Canada?" asked America.

"Your brother, Allan said he was going to visit him?" Romania explained for Norway.

"Visiting is ok." America answered.

"It mean he's going to take or kill him, you dimwit!" England exclaimed.

"Then I'm gonna save him!" America declared.

"Do you even know where he lives?" England asked.

"Just above of me! Canadia is my hat!" America said.

"I think he is there too." Romania agreed.

"Great! Let's go my sidekicks!" America exclaimed.

"I'm not your bloody sidekick." England muttered.

The Magic Trio still followed him.

"Hold hands." America ordered.

He wasn't sure if nation jumping with multiple nations would work. The image of Niagara Falls filled his vision. It was at the border of Canada. It was easy since the falls was a famous landmark. They appeared there in a flash. No swirling dizziness. This was so much better than the transport Iggy used. He could see tons of people. America was holding the fence, getting water from the waterfall. They were on the American side. Canada's side was on the other. The Magic Trio followed behind him. America started to go around the waterfall. As soon as he went through the border, America could feel a difference. It was a calm and relaxing.

In the middle of Canada was the nation's personification. He was walking around his neighborhood with his polar bear in his arms. Then he found the feeling of four nations coming in through the border. It was America or Gilbert, maybe? They always burst in for pancakes or a stunt. He let out a small wince, feeling the disaster about to happen. Canada started to walk home but saw a brown haired man walking towards the house too. He saw a flash of red eyes as the man looked around. They were unnatural, terrifying and it wasn't his citizen.

His flight instincts activated. Canada fled the house. He ran to the nations he sensed. They were near Niagara Falls. America and the trio were looking at the Canadian on the ground.

"Um, dude? Why are you on the ground?"

"T-there is a-a brown h-haired man in m-my house." Canada told them.

"What color were his eyes." Romania asked. A robber couldn't scare a nation. He if was right…

"R-Red." Canada answered.

"Allan." America stated

"W-W-Who's Allan?"

"Someone who's crazy." Romania said

"W-W-Why is he at my house?"

"I don't know." America lied.

"We got Canada. Is that all?" Norway asked.

"You're helping me with Baba Yaga. You're the ones who got her kidnapped!" America said.

"It wasn't our fault, twit. A woman told us." England explained.

"What woman?" America asked.

"She had short brown hair and red eyes." Norway informed.

"Allan was the woman." America said.

"How'd you know that?" Romania said.

"I saw him change into a woman many times." America said. _He's a creepy stalker._

"So it's A-Allan's fault a-again?" Canada asked.

"That wanker is everywhere." England grumbled.

"You have no idea." America replied.

"Since we got involved, I guess we could help." Romania suggested.

"What? We?" England exclaimed.

"Yes." Norway said agreeing.

"I will help too…" Canada declared, quietly.

"Great, Do you even know where she is." England asked.

"Nope." America answered.

"I do." Allan said from above.

Somehow he was floating with a large bungle in hand. It looked to be the size a man. Allan dropped a note down into America's waiting hands.

"Angleterre! Save me!" The person shouted.

They recognized the French voice instantly.

"He is your 'relative'. I couldn't get the other one." Allan explained as he flew away.

America read the note and frowned. He gave it to England who passed it along.

' _The brother and the witch are in a place you don't miss. Remember the past! The time is ticking, you know what I want. ~Allan (^^)'_

"What does he want?" Romania questioned.

"Something…" America said.

"If you want to save them, twit, you need the item!" England exclaimed.

"It's a person." America informed.

"Then get them." Norway stated.

"I don't know where they are!" America exclaimed.

"But I do, when Allan took the witch. He said Salem."


	6. The Search

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. I am SOO Busy! Also… anyone want to Beta this? (I was sick for a while.)

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

-No Beta( Anyone want to?)

 _ **Magic in America**_

"Salem, as in Salem, Massachusetts?" America asked worriedly.

"Yes, he said Salem." Romania confirmed.

"I think I know why… In 1692, several people got hanged for…witchery." America explained hesitantly.

"She's a witch…" Canada whispered, realizing.

"It's not legal anymore. They wouldn't do that in the present." Romania said.

"Even if there twits and still did, they would need a 'trial'." England said.

"So we are going to Salem." Norway said.

"Yup!" America exclaimed.

They all parted ways and with a couple of goodbyes and insults went home. Romania, England and Norway cancelled their flights and informed their bosses about the situation. Bending the truth helped a lot. Somehow it ended up to be finding a cure to a magical disease called Allen. The Trio extended their stay at the hotel for three days.

America decided to drive, gaining a speeding ticketing. His house was surprisingly neat. America usually was messy but the lazy use of magic made it easier to clean up. There weren't many items in his house. Only he, Tony, Whaley and the 'invisible' unicorn lived in the house. The unicorn just stole food. Instead of eating it, he would find the food in the trash can. Maybe Iggy ordered it to steal and throw away food. That unicorn must be brain washed. It was night and he was exhausted.

' _1812, America was sitting at the table waiting for a response. There nation would declare war if the letter didn't come. It still didn't come after a few days. People were restless. War was almost arriving. They would need to invade Canada. Canada deserved to be free. Still, the letter didn't come._

 _It started. The America's had declared war on Canada. He watched York burn, hot burning flames erupting everywhere. America never ordered a fire. Who had done this? He didn't know where Canada was, but he would probably be blaming him. England would be the same. America left, catching a glance at a crimson eyed figure._

 _Then, it was his Capital burning. His heart was on fire. America was just numb as he sat down leaning on a tree. He knew they burned it. His eyes saw it. It wasn't a mistake, not like the burning of York. A blurrily man walked up to him. He knew him. The same bloody red eyes that followed him everywhere._

" _Here's that letter you've been waiting for. This all happened just because of it." Allan taunted. He held out the old, yellow envelope addressed to the U.S government. The one that would of stopped the war._

" _How'd you know?" America croaked._

" _I'm the one who stopped it." Allan smirked.'_

America was upside down on the couch. His mouth was dry. Standing up, he instantly felt a little nauseous. On the carpet floor was his phone. Opening it, he discovered a text. 

_Come to the Hotel, 9 am. Don't be late. (America)._

It read 8:45 on his phone. He quickly changed, brought McDonalds and sped to the hotel. 8:57 was the time. A woman was at the front desk.

"Do you know where Ig-Arthur's room is?" asked America.

"Let's see… top floor, room five." She answered.

He rushed to the elevator. The top button was pressed and happy music started playing. America reached the top and started sprinting to the fifth room. He knocked on the door. It opened slowly.

"Yes?" England asked.

"The Hero is here!" America shouted.

"Get in git." England replied.

Everyone else was already present. As soon as he was here, Norway and England started to make a circle out of chalk. England started chanting. The white chalk circle started to glow. As England stopped chanting the gibberish words, the glow dimmed.

"Get in!" England yelled.

They jumped right into the middle of the circle. Strangely, America saw purple eyes. He suddenly was on the ground with Russia on top of him.

"Hello Amerika."Russia greeted.

He was in panda suit.

"Get off commie!" America shouted.

"I will get you later. All of you will join Mother Russia!" Russia declared as he got off and walked away.

"That weird commie." America grumbled.

He joined the others.

"What took you so long?" England said annoyed.

"Russia." He answered.

Canada and Romania looked confused. England nodded. Right now they were on the road. The group jumped out and moved out of the way of the incoming cars. They followed the edge of the road to a gas station.

"Iggy! You overshot Salem by a mile!" America said.

"How would you know that, twit?" England asked.

"This is my nation!" America exclaimed.

"Fine, let's just jump." England sighed.

They appeared in a parking lot filled surrounded by stores. Some people were walking around. Luckily they didn't notice the five men who appeared out of nowhere.

"Pick a shop. She could be anywhere." Romania ordered.

America stood in front of a star bucks. The smell of coffee was filling his head. He rushed in. After a warm cup of coffee, he actually started to look around. It was a wide empty space. Most of the people have already vanished into the stores.

"Creepy." America decided.

Only some stutters of words were heard. They were from the chatter of the other four nations. He walked around briefly glancing inside the stores. America knew it wasn't going to be easy. It was never easy with Allan. He wandered around, going through a forest. Coming out of the grass wonderland, was a neighborhood. He wouldn't have thought it was strange but one thing stood out. They were as old as Iggy! America knew the neighborhood from somewhere. It seemed familiar but everyplace to America seemed familiar. He heard nations behind him.

"W-Where a-are you going, eh?" Canada asked.

"Somewhere, this seems weird." America said.

He walked around the area. The dirt was dry and sandy. This was an exhibit. Signs were planted in the old ground. America reached the middle of the town. Right in the center was a platform. It was cracked old and wooden. There was a long tall stick with a rope hanging from the top of it. At the end of the rope, was a circle. A sign was placed next to the platform. He walked closer to see the words.

' _The Hanging Platform._

 _This platform was used to execute warlocks and witches. They were mostly woman or girls. It was rumored that once, a boy was hanged too. Most trials were fake, if not all. This was an embarrassing time in America's history._

America's normal smile creased into a thin line.

"What is that?" Romania asked.

"Look at the sign." America said.

He read it, as all the other nation arrived.

"America! You-"England started, but as soon as he saw that platform it disappeared.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Canada asked.

He knew about the hanging. They had visited Salam and he cracked. America didn't trust his self to go there again. He shivered, but taking deep breaths, he calmed his-self.

""I don't see Baba anywhere. I know Allan is a bastard but he doesn't lie." America said in a strange voice.

"We can reread the note." Norway suggested.

America nodded and took the note out of his jacket.

'The brother and the witch are in a place you don't miss. Remember the past! The time is ticking, you know want I want. ~Allan'

"Maybe it has s-something t-to do with the past?" Canada said.

"Something about the past!" America exclaimed.

"So, remember the past, what does that mean?" England wondered, thinking out loud.

"It might mean, no… I don't think so, but maybe." Romania muttered.

"What dude?" America asked.

"There might be a chance that Allan is in Salem, but in the past."


	7. The Time Travel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. I am SOO Busy! Also… anyone want to Beta this? Everyone is kind of OC.

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

-No Beta( Anyone want to?)

 _ **Magic in America**_

"What do you the p-past?" asked America without his usual over confidence. It was so unnatural, they all stared at him. Only ghost scared him, but there were no ghost around. He stared at each one of them, stopping the questions.

"I mean that, Allan went back in time." Romania explained.

"Back in time?" America repeated.

"Yes, there is a chance 'Remember the past' means it might actually be in the past." Romania explained.

"T-That makes s-sense." Canada whispered.

"You git's think we can do that?" England asked.

"It is possible." Norway reasoned.

"Alright its step one to the hero plan!" America exclaimed.

There was still a touch of nervousness. He was quick to hide it. At least it would take awhile, unless, England had another way.

"There is a shortcut. I just need to make it." England informed them.

"Is it gonna take long?" America asked.

"Not long at all." England said.

He took out sereval pieces of metal and twigs. Weaving them together with his nanny skills, he started making a box. It was made out of metal with twigs weaving in and out of it.

"W-what is that?" Canada questioned.

"It's a protype, but it still works. It's a 'quitter', time transporter. It's similar to the doctor's tardis." England exclaimed, losing the grumpy brit expression.

"I-isn't that F-French?" Canada asked.

"Of course it's not!" England defended.

"It so is!" America exclaimed laughing.

"It is not you bloody idiot!" England shouted.

They started there familiar argument. Only Norway saw Romania touch the 'quitter'.

"October 23, 1692." Romania whispered. A whirlwind of air whisked them up. Purple sparks surrounded the ball wind. It got smaller and vanished, leaving no trace of the unusual event that just happened.

 _America, October 23, 1692_

America was on the floor. It was freezing cold. Frost was coming from the edges of the cell he was in. The ground was frozen and looked filthy. Looking around he saw the rusty iron bars and the dark gray walls.

"I'm here again…" America muttered.

It was the same place where America was held a long time ago. Judging around from the looks at him this was the first day.

"Allie? Is that you?" A voice questioned.

"Baba?" America asked

"The one and only!" The old voice declared.

"How'd you get in here?" America asked, curiously.

"That Allan boy brought me here. That trial was false! I demand a rematch!" Baba exclaimed.

"My trial was false too." America said.

"These idiots think a child and an old grandma like me are dangerous!" Baba remarked.

"I look like a child?" America exclaimed in surprise.

He looked at his body parts. They were thin and bony. Unlike his buff body he used to have. Bruises covered his body. Putting his bony hand into his hair, he felt the hair going to his shoulders. Now he really did look like a girl, a bony, thin, short haired girl. Worst of all, the white dress he always wore was on him. It looked more like a sack covered in dirt. Sitting on the floor, he wondered where the others were. He wasn't going anywhere.

 _England, October 23, 1692_

England was in his office. Towers of paper were stacked on his desk. Looking at it, he inwardly groaned. Grabbing it, he started to work. Forgetting about America, he spent hours. Suddenly remembering, he groaned again. He finally remembered and grabbed a blank paper. The note read 'Going to America ~England." Walking away, he went to the docks and paid for the boat. Other people started coming in. The boat started to move.

"To America." He said glumly.

 _Norway, 23 October, 1692_

Norway was sitting next to Iceland. After taunting him about calling him 'big brother' they were relaxing. Quietly sighing he remembered what he had to do.

"I am going to America." Norway declared.

"What?" Iceland exclaimed.

"I am going to America." Norway repeated.

"Why?" Iceland asked.

"Ha det." Norway replied.

Going out the door, Norway walked to the docks. His own personal ship was hard dark wood. It had beautiful carvings on the sides. It was small, made for one or two people. Climbing on deck he set sail for America.

 _Romania, 23 October, 1692_

Romania was on his ship. He instantly asked for a ship and set sail when he appeared in the castle. It would take at least two weeks. A month would be the longest time. Using a spell, it might take only four days. He shortened it by casting 'celeritate'. Just a few days and then he would arrive and get out of this mess.

 _Canada, 23 October, 1692_

Canada was small again. France was standing above of him. He was currently on a bed. Silk sheets were ruffled and a small kiss was placed on his forehead. The light was blown out and it was suddenly pitch dark. Waiting for a minute, he jumped out. Canada started walking to the desk, taking out a piece of parchment.

He wrote a note and placed it on his bed. As he left, Canada grabbed the fur coat from the coat hanger. Jumping on the wagon he started to move. France woke up and walked to Canada's room hoping to the cut nation asleep. Instead a note was there. 'Going to America. ~ Canada'.

 _America, October 26, 1692_

Three days later and America was still stuck in the cell. They had stopped feeding him. He was going to be killed in three days. No need to feed the to-be-killed. Baba was found after him. Her execution was set in a week. Since she was still being fed, Baba slipped America some of her stale bread. He didn't have much time. America could only hope for the others to come quickly. The hanging platform wasn't a sight to miss. He shivered and laid down worrying for what was to come.

 _England, October 26, 1692_

England was nearly there. The rocky ride was sickening. A day or two they said. It was only till then. He knew something did happen, all those years ago. America greeted him solemnly, wincing at every step he took. England didn't do anything, nothing. This time he would.

 _Norway, October 26, 1692_

Norway stepped on the shores of New York. It was small compared to the modern or future New York. Carriages came through the paths. He saw a familiar face.

"Canada?" Norway asked.

"Norway?" Canada said, confirming his identity.

Canada stopped the wagon.

"What are you doing here? Do you need a ride?" Canada suggested with a small French accent.

"No, but you do. I can speed up the speed of the wagon and transport it in small bursts." Norway offered.

"T-thank y-you." Canada said, gaining his stutter.

Norway nodded. Then walking over to the wagon he placed his hand on it. Chanting of gibberish words started. A warm light surrounded the wagon.

"I am finish." Norway told him as the light dimmed.

"T-thank y-you" Canada repeated.

Norway nodded and climbed on.

 _Romania, October 28, 1692_

Romania was on the side of the path. Another wagon passed. How would he get a ride? The materials were stolen by some thief's. Luckily, his money was in his coat pocket and not in his bag.

"Excuse me!" Romania exclaimed.

The wagon came to a stop. A familiar expressionless face popped out.

"Romania?" Norway questioned.

"Norway? You got here before me?" Romania said.

"Canada did." Norway responded.

"Ok, is there a chance you can take another person?" Romania asked.

"Y-yes." Canada replied from the back.

"Merci." Romania said.

"De rien." Canada said instantly.

He didn't stutter strangely. Romania jumped on the wagon adding on a small protection charm on it. The layer of magic increased and they moved on.

 _England, October 29, 1692_

England just arrived in the port in Massachusetts. He rushed down to the docks. Instantly, he started to ask where Salem is. A couple of directions and he was running to the town. Suddenly a wagon rolled in front of him.

"Hey! You bloody git almost run me over!" England exclaimed.

"Almost." Romania said.

The three nations got out and walked towards the grumpy brit. They rushed to the middle of the town, hearing the loud cries of the town's people. As they got there, the crowd started too walked off. It was clear of who was in the platform. America's small body was hanging by the rope tied around his neck.


	8. The Saving

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. I am SOO Busy! Also… anyone want to Beta this? Everyone is kind of OC. Also it might be about 20 or so chapters long!

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

-No Beta( Anyone want to?)

Magic in America

England stared at the swinging body of his former colony. He wanted to storm in, grabbed America and leave. Before he could actually do that, Romania stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing with the corpse?" Romania asked.

"We throw them witches in the lake! They shouldn't be honored for dark magic." The man scowled.

He took the rope off the body and tossed it over his shoulder like a bag. Walking towards a wagon, he took of the cover revealing other corpses. Some were burnt while other had rope burns around there necks. All were females, girls, and woman. America was the only male.

"Why was the boy killed?" England asked.

He knew, America wouldn't show his magic willingly. America even denied it for years!

"He's a witch! That boy has been staying in the same house for years and not ageing. Isn't that dark magic? At least we caught the scum." He explained.

England resisted the urge to punch him. This wasn't even magic. It was life, a nation's life. He watched as the wagon was carted away. The group silently followed the cart of decreased bodies. They reached a lake not far way. The man stopped and opened the cover. Taking the bodies one by one, he tossed them carelessly into the water. America was the first to be thrown. The bodies floated, making the water stained with red blood. They actually had to restrain England from leaping out.

After the man left, England rushed to the floating body. Jumping in the red water, he grabbed the small figure and pulled him on shore. Laying his head on his chest, a faint beat was heard. America suddenly awoke, scaring everyone.

"Hello? Hey, dudes why is Iggy crying?" America asked.

"You, b-bloody git! I thought you were gone!" England exclaimed.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." America said with a cute smirk. It fit perfectly with his eleven year old body.

"Did this happen in the happen?" Norway asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad! Anyways I saw Baba in the cell! We can save her!" America suggested. They all noticed when he changed the subject.

"Y-you s-should c-clean up a b-bit." Canada said. He was right. America looked filthy. He wore a dirty stained dress and a bruised face. His neck was blue-purple color, shifting to black soon. The whole effect left him looking like a corpse that risen from the dead. He just needed black hair falling in front of his face.

"I'm sure I do need a little clean up." America admitted.

"You look like a walking corpse." Romania said.

"That's because I am one." America said with another silly grin.

They started walking down the pathway to England's house. America kept his head down while they walked through the bushy paths. Reaching for the door, England walked in and went to get a cloth. Drenching it, he came back and softy wiped the wounds on America's face. Norway, Romania and Canada sat on the wooden chairs. America waited for England to bring in his clothes. The white gown was starting to stink. Surely enough in England's arms were clothes. A white button up and blue pants. It reminded him of Sealands clothes, without the hat. America quickly put it on.

"Thanks, brit." America said.

He walked out to where the others were.

"So… are we going to save Baba or not?" Romania asked.

"Of course! The hero will save her!" America exclaimed.

It seemed less happy.

"Who will do it? I know that idiot can't go or Canada. They look the same. Romania and I will probably go. Norway can take care of the kids." England suggested.

Sure, yes, and an 'I'm not a kid!' were heard. The majority won so England set off.

The kids were bored, restless and annoyed. Well, at least America was. There was nothing to do while England and Romania were saving people. Norway was just a walking robot. He did do his job. Every time he tried to get out, Norway blocked the door. Canada just sat down and read. So, America sat near the window looking at the outdoors. He would have had his face pressed against the window but Norway pulled him away.

"Glass can cut you." Norway reminded him.

Norway was still looking at him since he was the irresponsible one. As America looked out the window, a speck of red appeared. Then a face came. It was familiar. It was Allan with little thin drops of blood running down his face. He let out an embarrassing high pitched scream. Norway was there instantly. The glass shattered. Allan jumped in, ignoring the glass. He grabbed the running figure of America.

"You're coming with me little bunny." Allan whispered.

England walked through the paths. They were going to the jail. People rushed around the area. The night was coming soon. Romania would look for the guards while England went in and got Baba. If England was caught, he could easily escape. He did it many times already. England was the sneakier one.

Romania started to look around. England quickly slipped in. The walls were mossy and dirty. He moved silently around the cells. Most were empty. England could only hope she was fine. If living in a cell was fine. Walking down the path, he saw a familiar clothe.

"Mrs. Yaga?" England asked.

"Oh! You must be Iggy!" Baba said.

"England or Britain please." England said.

"So, England are you going to help me out?" Baba questioned.

"Well, see it that 'Allie' asked me to save you, so yes." England answered.

"Well get to it!" Baba exclaimed.

He sighed and opened the door. They quickly scattered out. Romania was still in the front.

"Come on!" Romania pushed them to the path.

He started to walk back, England and Baba behind him. After a small thirty minute walk, the house was in sight. He walked up to it and knocked. Norway opened the door for them. England rushed in to get a blanket for Baba. He was a gentleman. Romania led her to the living room. England came in with a blue blanket in hand.

"Thank you." Baba said as she took the blanket.

They all sat down.

"Are you alright? I should tell America you're here." Romania said.

"Um…" Norway started, stopping Romania from leaving.

"What?" Romania asked.

"America…" Norway said.

"America what?" What happened to that git?" England questioned.

"Allan has him." Norway whispered.

It took a few seconds to process. Then the shouting began.

"You let America get caught!?" England exclaimed.

"Allan came through the window." Norway explained.

"Why was America near the window?" Romania asked.

"He wanted to go outside." Norway answered.

"Did you even try to save him?" England asked.

"Yes." Norway responded.

 _A couple hours earlier._

 _Norway was chasing after the figures of America and Allan. They were far away from his position. He could still see them at least. Maybe a bit of nation-jumping? Norway jumped to the front of them. Allan scowled._

" _Pesky Viking." Allan hissed._

 _He was holding something in his left hand. It was thrown on the ground. Norway flew, hitting his head on the rocks. Only his flickering vision saw the pair vanish. They were gone in a bright flash of light. Norway stumbled up and held his heavy head. Dark red liquid dropped from the back of it. He put his hand on the back of his head. Wincing as he tried to hold the blood in. As he walked to the house again, he had to wonder what to tell them. Even an 'emotionless' robot had feelings. Canada was there at the door waiting._

" _What happened, Norway?" Canada asked._

" _Nothing, go to sleep." Norway said._

 _Canada only nodded. Norway sighed as he looked at the child walking away._

England and Romania were silent after that. The story made sense.

"Why do you think Allan wanted America?" Romania asked.

"I really don't know."


	9. The 2p World

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. I am SOO Busy! Everyone is kind of OC. Also it might be about 20 or so chapters long!

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

Have a Beta! (Molia)

Magic in America

America was in a box, a small, tight, cardboard box. For some reason, the box was also moving. He didn't scream, it would only alert the thing carrying him. The boy didn't want the person to know he was awake. Who would stuff a twelve year old into a box? America's thoughts concluded the one person who would do such a thing, Allan. Suddenly the box was thrown down, resulting in a yelp from his mouth. The lid of the cardboard box opened, showering the boy in blinding light. A face towered over him. As he thought, it was Allan.

"Hi bunny, ready to go?" Allan asked sweetly.

"I'm not going to help you Allan! I'm a Hero and Hero's don't help bad guys!" America exclaimed. He didn't add that if he did, the economy in his nation was drop.

"It wouldn't matter. My nation would rise from the bottom!" Allan explained gleeful. America was in his hands, and there was absolutely no way he was returning him.

"It would make my nation weaker! Why would I do that Allan?"

"Your nation is weak right now. All I have to do is break it."

The lid of the box was shut, before the boy could say anything. It was dark and tight again. He groaned. Allan just wanted to get better, just like he did. America just wished he got another solution than kidnapping him. Either way, only one could win. He felt the box being shoved and some mutterings.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Wonder how long it'll take to see you broken." Allan said with a laugh.

The creaky sound of a door closed. The box seemed to get darker and it was deadly silent. He whimpered. It wasn't a known fact that America hated silent.

"England… Help me." He whispered as the box seemed to get smaller.

England was going crazy. They couldn't find America in any of the places. By now, he could have gone anywhere! Norway said they said disappeared. That wasn't a clear expression! Disappeared to the forest or vanished into the present. He'd already tried a tracking spell, didn't work. Just at the first word of the searching ritual, a clear, weird pop echoed the room.

"Who's the wanker who interrupted the very important ritual!?" England asked the air.

"I guess I'm the wanker, Arthur." A voice came from the skies.

A walking figure was going to the library, where England was.

"Oliver? Why are you here?" England questioned, recognizing the voice.

"The 2p world is a bit out of hand…" He admitted.

Oliver's figure came into view. Pink hair and a pink sweater completed with insane red eyes. In his hands were holding the signature metal tray filled with brightly colored cupcakes. The creepy smile was gone, only a forced one occurred.

"What do you mean?" England asked.

"You know 2p America? He vanished for months at a time, it was usual. His economy is just chaotic and he's the least powerful nation… Barely anyone knew him, but what he did now…" Oliver's voice started to trail off.

"What did 2p America do?" England was sure it was related to his America.

"I'm also almost positive, Allan kidnapped America." Oliver declared.

"Allan? 2p America is Allan? It now makes some bloody sense!" England exclaimed.

There might be a chance that they could find America.

"What makes bloody sense? You saw Allan before?" Oliver asked confused.

"I saw that idiot before. Norway told me he saw Allan kidnap America. America is the most powerfulness, while Allan is the worst. There is a connection there…" England muttered. Oliver let out a small gasp. It all connected in his mind.

"Allan wants to break America. If America falls, Allan would rise. It would be chaos!"

"So, if I'm getting it right… If, that bloody 2p destroys the git, then everything will be in chaos?" England summarized.

"Yes, America would lose its resources and stop trading and making money. Allan would rise up and take out everyone with the fall of America!" Oliver exclaimed, his worry clear on his face.

His insanity vanished for a second showing how bad the problem was. That move made him worry. If a 2p was worried about something it a major problem. They had to find America. The pair went to find the others. Norway was in the kitchen with a small soup. Romania was reading a book in the living room. There 2p's were outside preparing a ritual.

"They said it's a ritual to the 2p universe." Romania informed them.

"It should be one. We're not staying in this 'peaceful' world any longer. If you want America back, you should come too." Oliver said.

"Of course I'm bloody coming!" England exclaimed.

"I will." Norway stated. In his mind it continued to say 'not'.

"Maybe… but it feels like we're forgetting something…" Romania muttered.

A quiet, shriek rang through the house, If that was even possible.

"Who's that?" Loki the 2p Norway asked.

"I forgot…" Romania said.

"Something with a C?"

"You mean Matt?" Oliver asked.

"Matt?" Norway questioned.

"Canada!"

"Oh."

"The rituals done! Get the Canadians'!" Vaslile the 2p Romania shouted.

Norway was the one who rushed up the stairs. There were two small children with the same blond hair, body structure and size. They were on the floor. One was holding a hockey stick. The other was starring at his copy.

"Canada's?" Norway asked.

"Eh?"

"What?"

The Canada said. Both were startled from whatever they were doing.

"Come on the portal thing is open!" Romania yelled from below.

Canada looked confused. 2p Canada grabbed Canada's arm and pulled him along. They rushed down the stairs. Norway walked behind them. As they reached the end of the stairs, the portal started to close. They jumped at it. The Canada's jumped through, but Norway didn't. The portal had shut. Norway just sighed, they would return later. At least he wouldn't have to do any more work.

England grabbed the two small flying bodies. They were just flung out of the portal. He didn't see Norway… The portal had already closed.

"Norway probably got stuck on the other side. We have to get him." Romania urged.

"We'll get him after we 'save the world'." Vaslile said carelessly.

The 1p nations hesitated. Wouldn't it be better for Norway to be safe in the 1p world? So… continuing with the plan, they followed the 2ps. Right now, there were in a forested area. The tree's were white with dark brown leafs. There wasn't a path. The group just traded through the mud. It wasn't long until they reached a building. The building looked more like a shed… The walls were a dark wooden color. No door or windows, only holes were there places cracks and scratches everywhere. The shed looked like it only fit about two people. Three if they were squished in.

"What is this?" Romania asked.

"My house." Matt said.

He sprinted in the old shack.

The other Canada was dragged behind him. Vaslile and Loki followed him.

"Well come on git." Oliver said.

The 1p's followed Oliver into the shack. They expected the inside to be the same but it wasn't. There was only a hole on the side. The walls were the same as the outside. It was the area inside the hole that was different. As they jumped down, stone walls started to appear in flashes. Limbs tangled as they tried getting off of the pad the nations fell on. Looking around, they saw the other nations occupied on the computer. The computer was probably the most advance thing in the room. Stone walls and dirt floor gave it a cave look. Wooden bench, it wasn't made well.

"Found it." 2p Norway started.

"What?" England asked.

"Loki found away to find America!" Canada informed them.

"What'd you mean?" Romania questioned.

"The 2p's were everywhere. There intractable unless they want to be found. The only days all of them are together were the world meetings. We'll find America there."

2p's are here!

The reason why Allan wants America is because if America is weak, Allan is strong. Just like how America is strong now, Allan is weak.


	10. The World Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. Everyone is kind of OC. Also it might be about 20 or so chapters long! Also what pairings?

England/Romania England/Norway Romania/Norway Oliver/England Loki/Norway Loki/Norway and others without America and Allan.

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

Have a Beta! (Molia)

Magic in America

"All we have to do is find where America is, while Allan is at the meeting." 2p Norway continued explaining the Idea.

"Where do we bloody search then?" England exclaimed.

"There's a good chance that the house is underground. America right now is a large waste filled nation. No one goes there." Loki said.

"So when is the World Meeting at?" Romania questioned.

Looking at the torn piece of paper the day was circled.

"It's tomorrow, talking about insanity treatment." Loki stated

"Where is the meeting at?" England asked.

"Just our luck, it takes place in Canada, next to America." Oliver said.

Matt suddenly yelped. "I have a meeting?!"

He suddenly disappeared with the 1p Canada.

"Canada?" Romania asked.

"Went to the meeting 'room'" Oliver continued.

"Where is that place?" Romania questioned.

"Somewhere deep underground protected by forty guards." 2p Romania answered.

"Why?" England asked.

"You never know if spies are here." Oliver answered.

Matt entered back into the building.

"Yeah, we don't have any fancy tech so guards will do! We only have this alien thing!" Matt chimed in.

"Well, better get going, wouldn't want to get killed!" 2p Romania said with an evil smirk. He vanished in a flash.

"I wonder if your nation would fall if you died…" Oliver mused as he disappeared too.

"They mean, it's dangerous and you can get killed finding the meeting place." Loki said shaking his head as he followed the other two.

The 1p's were left all alone in the cave.

"So, that doesn't bloody help! How are we supposed to find that git's meeting?"

"We don't need to find the meeting. We need to find America." Romania informed him.

"What if the wanker is in the meeting?" England questioned.

Romania thought of spiting up again, but in a familiar area with killers… That wouldn't be a good idea. It was there only choice.

"We have to go to the meeting first then look around." Romania reasoned.

England was having the same thoughts. He too came to the same conclusion. So he nodded and started to climb up the stone tube. Romania sighed, looking at the dangling legs. He grabbed them, emitting a yelp from England and then nation-jumped to the top. They ended up in tangled limbs on the dirt floor.

"You only had to nation jump." Romania said innocently.

The other nations face just turned red with embarrassment. He was only trying to climb up the tube because there might be a clue in it! Not because he missed the obvious reason. Romania, not really caring if England was embarrassed walked out. They were in Canada, so the meeting must have been close. It also meant America was closer.

America was just about to awake. He was still in the box. It was never opened. Food never came in the box. It was always dark and cramp. He was still in the same position and just about to try to escape again. When the box moved, America froze and looked up. Was it the nations that found him? Maybe they just thought he was a weapon in a box. The box was picked up. It started to move.

"Hello?" America asked in a raspy voice.

No one answered. His hope started to drop. A chuckle was heard. America's hope absolutely vanished. It was Allan. The same chuckle! He curled into his self. There was no outburst. The self-confidence he possessed was gone. It wasn't like Allan was going to answer a box. Living in the box was like depriving your senses. He only briefly wondered why the box was being moved. His curiosity was decreased.

"Hey little bunny, you alive in there?" Allan questioned.

The box shook. America let out a small yelp.

"Sp you are awake?" Allan asked.

America shivered and wondered if Allan had that smug smile on.

"You want to know where we're going bunny." Allan asked shaking the box again. "We're going to the world meeting."

They had seen, dead animals, hunters with blood covering them from head to toes and other body parts in the forest. In other words, they were gory forest. The worst part was that those were the most common ones. Yells and screams kept piercing the air. They got use to it quickly, but it didn't stop them from shivering. They had been walking for, what seemed like forever. The nations haven't found the meeting place or Allan's house. It was deadly cold and turning into night. The air was getting colder by the minute. Suddenly, unnatural blue lights flickered on. It was coming from in front of them.

They reached the area to see the light coming from a small hole on the ground. England was just about to check the hole when loud rushing footsteps echoed the forest. They hid behind the trees and watched a familiar figure hidden by shadows. The figure held a worn out box in hand and had red 2p eyes. The people went to stand on the hole. It showed the figure's jacket and brown hair.

It was Allan! England let out a small growl at the sight. He was the one to kidnap America. It took Romania with a hand over his mouth and the other arm holding England's arm to his back. They watched Allan as he used the light.

"America." Allan said.

The light had shown brighter. It started to shine until it was blinding! They averted their eyes. When looking back, Allan was gone.

"Mmf!" England shouted, throwing the arms off and lunging at the area Allan once stood. He received nothing but faint blue air.

"England! What if Allan saw us?" Romania exclaimed.

"Then we can force the prat to give us America back!" England explained, like it was easy to force a 2p. 2p's can't even force other 2ps. They were too insane and prideful for that. Romania sighed and was just about to pull him back. It was so sudden, he thought he was hallucinating.

"1p England!" England shouted.

The nation vanished in a flash of blue.

"England?" Romania exclaimed running to the area. He looked down in the small hole.

England was in a strange stone hallway. The air was filled with the scent of blood. Light's shown in the hallway. Loud voices were heard. They seemed to be coming from the end of the hallway. It wasn't yelling but a loud calm talking. The nation went closer to the voices. At the end of the stone hallway, was an opening. As he went closer, he saw the figures inside.

England saw the 2p world meeting, an old wooden table, no chairs and thousands of people. It looked the absolute opposite. The head was Greece. Matt was boasting and strolling like he owned the place, which he did. Allan was sitting in the far back seemly invisible. A box was in front of him. He was staring at the table creepily. Turkey was smaller. Russia somehow seemed friendlier. He actually looked more regular in the 2p world with the Baltic's nations at his side.

It seemed insane. England focused on the figure of Allan. What was in the box? Allan was staring at the box with a creepy smile. It was moving! He leaned in and his lips started to move. The lid started to shake and it popped up just a bit to reveal blond hair. It was instantly pushed down. Rage started blooming England. America was in there! He was sure of it! Without hesitation, England ran into the room. All 2p's stared at the intruder. Their weapons were in hand pointing at him.

"Arthur?" Oliver asked.

He was pointing a dagger covered in pink frosting. It could also be blood…

"Oliver you know who this is?" Greece asked.

"He is an… ally." Oliver said. Allan groaned.

'You think we'll believe that lie?" Allan laughed.

"He's… a 1p." Oliver muttered.

"You bought a 1p here!" Greece exclaimed.

"Allan did too! He brought America! You git!" England growled.

"You have no proof!" Allan said.

"I do." England declared.

He went to Allan and grabbed the box.


	11. The Found

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. Everyone is kind of OC. Also it might be about 20 or so chapters long! Also what pairings?

England/Romania England/Norway Romania/Norway Oliver/England Loki/Norway Loki/Norway and others without America and Allan.

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

Have a Beta! (Molia)

Magic in America

England had opened the box. Slowly, but steadily a small head slithered up. It was America. The familiar dirty blond hair and sickly pale skin came into view. No gasps were heard but the emotion was felt in the room. They were all in states shocked, expect from the nations who already new.

"Allan! What is the meaning of this?!" 2p Greece shouted.

"Oliver did the same thing!" Allan complained.

"No, I didn't! I didn't kidnap and stalk my 1p!" Oliver protested.

Just like that, arguments broke out. England used it as a distraction and ran out with the box.

"England?" America groaned from the box.

"What other wankers would risk their life for you git?" England answered.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am you blind moron!"

"Arthur!"

England nodded, he looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"1p England!"

It refused to work. After repeating it multiple times he was sure it wasn't his accent. Maybe you had to add something? Exit, leave, go?

"1p England leave!"

Blue light shone down on the two nations. They transported to the upper surface, scaring the heck out of Romania who was sitting there.

"England! You didn't find America?" Romania asked.

"He's in the box. That prat locked him in there!" England scowled.

They started to run away from the hidden meeting area. Brighter lights started shining and feet hit the ground.

"Canada's place!" Romania told them.

They nation jumped back to the shabby shack. The three were all there safe for now. Going back down the tube, they waited. After the unbearable silence lasted for five minutes, England started to talk.

"We got Baba, I was going to tell you but you vanished, you stupid git," England told him grumbling at the end.

"Thank you." America thanked. He strangely had no emotion at the end.

"What happened during your 'stay' with the prat Allan?" England asked truly curious.

"I was stuck in a box the whole time."

"Oh… sorry"

"Don't be."

They sat in silence for another few minutes. The tube shook as is spit out Oliver, Loki, and 2p Romania. Matt came into the cave from the other side of the room. They all looked weirdly scared and out of breath.

"They're chasing… Allan… " Loki informed them, huffing in the between words.

"Protocol 23!" Matt shouted.

The room filled with the alien blue light.

"What's that?" Romania exclaimed as he was shocked by a small touch.

"Alien tech," Matt answered. America nodded in approval.

"Tony would love it. He's been trying to get back into space…" America said distractedly.

"Good, it's about that time the cursing alien left," England grumbled.

"Tony's leaving?" America asked softly as he started to cry uncontrollably.

"No! He's back in the 1p world!" England exclaimed as he tried to stop the crying. America just started crying even more.

"Well, I wonder how this America got to be the most powerful… He's just a small wimp who cries a lot." Oliver commented.

"Right now America is a colony…" England countered.

"Then how did this colony grow up?" Oliver asked.

"He fought the British Empire," Romania said.

"He fought you?" Loki questioned. "That must be easy. Our Oliver here was a small little thing."

"Remember Loki, it's the opposite. It's like Allan fighting Oliver." 2p Romania stated.

"That'd be hard. I wonder how America won…" Matt murmured.

"I got help," America answered.

"Hm… Oliver won this round. Only gave him a middle class in the nation world." Loki said wondering if America's rise to power had anything to do with it.

"I'm sorry, but we got America away and we have to leave! Allan might come and find us." Romania interrupted.

"Wait! Where's Mattie?" America shouted, his voice cracking.

"I'm here!" Matt said.

"No, I'm talking about 1p Canada," America replied.

"Oh, I left the cute little thing in the meeting!" Matt realized. He was hidden behind the walls.

"You left my brother in an area where Allan could find him!" America exclaimed huffing exhausted from talking too much.

"No worries. I'll just grab him." 2p Canada vanished.

Matthew was running down the halls, 2p's chasing him. He silently cursed Matt because he was the one who left him there. The little colony let out a gasp as a knife skimmed him. IT only took a small step of hesitation and he was caught by the waist.

"Bunny? Why are you running away?" A familiar taunting voice asked. Canada turned around and he was facing red eyes. "No, you're not my bunny! Your… oh, right the invisible, forgotten, mistaken, smaller brother."

"Let me go!" Canada shrieked.

"Sorry, but I'm not sorry. I need America and you're going to be the bait. You're supposed to be quiet, right?" Allan started running back to his place. He had to be careful.

The 2p's were still searching for him. They were also chasing the other traitors. As Allan carefully snuck back to his home, he threw Canada inside and locked the door. Canada wouldn't be able to get out. No key, windows or secret passages in sight. He only put his bunny in a box to play with him. It wouldn't be as fun to play with the passive brother. No hope to put out and crush. He was too shy to play with. The passive brother wouldn't even try to escape.

What Allan didn't know was that Canada was already planning to escape from the moment Allan grabbed him. Canada was quieter so he could think better. America was the opposite. He had to be loud to think. Canada stared at the figure of Allan. Allan had just put the key in a hole, placed high on the walls. A wide wood plank that was placed in front of it hiding it from sight. The nation turned colony waited patiently for Allan to leave. It took about five minutes for Allan to get bored and walk out, leaving Canada all alone.

"Ha! This maple-loving nation won't back down that easily!" Canada whispered.

He slowly climbed the dirt wall to the hole. The dirt wall was wet so it was easy to climb. Careful to remove the key, he slipped back down and quickly and silently went to the door. He slid the key in and twisted it, unlocking the door. Instantly, he started to run.

"He's not there!" 2p Canada shouted.

"What do you mean, 'he's not there!" England questioned.

"Just what I said," Matt replied.

"Then where did he go?" America asked.

"There's always a chance Allan kidnapped him." Matt shrugged.

"Then we have to save him!" America shouted in hero style. England let out a little smile but retracted it as soon as the statement locked into his mind.

"You can't go! We just got you! You selfish git!" England exclaimed.

"But… Canada! I have the magic things!" America protested.

"No, you are going to stay down here in this cave while Romania and I get Canada," England told him sternly.

"What! Me?" Romania complained.

He didn't answer, but nation jumped above. Romania sighed, but followed and nation jumped above. He started to walk but slammed into the back of the brit.

"Hey!" Romania exclaimed falling down.

He looked up to see England staying still. England was staring ahead at a figure that looked strangely similar to America.

"Canada?" England asked.

"H-hi" The figure responded.

"This is Canada? Great, now we can go home." Romania said, quickly jumping back down the tube. The others followed him this time.

"Done," England stated. "Now how do we get home?"


	12. The Ritual

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. Everyone is kind of OC. Also it might be about 20 or so chapters long! Also what pairings? Need a New Beta

England/Romania England/Norway Romania/Norway Oliver/England Loki/Norway Loki/Norway and others without America and Allan.

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

Magic in America

"The ritual thing you did. Can't we use that?" Romania asked.

"No." Oliver stated bluntly.

"Why?" England question.

"We don't have the resources for it." Norway explained.

"But you went to the 1p world?" Romania exclaimed.

"We used all of it. The stones, alien tech and powder." Oliver told them.

"So we have to find everything?" America questioned from the box.

2p Norway nodded.

"Most items are in the forest. The alien tech is in some places like Belgium, Sudan and other powerful nations."

"First the forest items, then the alien tech. Gits! Let's go. America! Not you! (You are a git) We just got you back! Romania! You stay here with Canada and America!" England ordered as he left with the other 2p's.

It only took America a minute to come up with an idiotic plan.

"Let's go get the alien tech!"

~~()()()()~~

The stones were the easiest to find. They were a pale golden color and found in the forest. In the mental list written in his mind, he checked the stones. They needed salt, ashes, and leaves, bits of bark, birch sticks and fur. The salt and fur were probably the hardest one's to find. 2p Romania was assigned to that job. The bits of bark were kind of hard to obtain. There were thousands of kinds of bark in the forest here. He wasn't sure which kind. So now he was getting bark from every few trees. There were white spiky trees, brown bendy trees and willow trees with branches all over. After a bucket of bark, England was off to find 2p Romania. This would be hard, was his thought after the bark kept falling from his arms.

America was gathering bark like his guardian, England. It was for the same reason, teleporting. He was teleporting to Belgium. The searching didn't take that long since it wasn't through a dimension. It was only through an ocean and some land. There was spare salt in a bottle. Pebbles were found just outside. America arranged the pebbles in a circle. It surrounded Romania and Canada. Bark was put on the outside of the stone circle. The last feature was salt thrown in the middle.

"Stay in the circle." America ordered.

It someone stepped out, they might lose a body part. He did NOT want the dudes who saved him in agonizing pain. After re-checking all the places and spreading the salt around, he started to chant. The sound of talking and machines were heard. Then, the trio was in the city. They were in a metal building. There was two blue windows and doubles doors in front of him.

"W-we should s-s-stay here, eh?" Canada stated.

It was too late. America was at the door.

"America we don't know what's out there!" Romania exclaimed trying to stop him. It was useless. The pair followed America outside.

Belgium was a lot better than the state America was in. The streets were packed with people. They wore jackets, and pants most stair with an unknown substance. America was positive that they were all holding weapons. He knew that knifes were sticking out of their clothes. The buildings were a lot better than the shack. They were not as tall as sky scrapers, or as short as a house. The building was a bit taller than house and an unnatural glowing pale green color. It looked kind of similar to the alien ship Tony came to Earth in.

The city seemed to flash alive and fighting. Everyone and nearly everything had at least a speck of insanity. America observed the city closely, trying to find the area where the alien tech was located. Canada and Romania caught up to him.

"Do you know where the building is?" Romania asked softly.

"No, but I'm looking. You have to search too dudes!" America exclaimed.

"I-is it that one?" Canada questioned. He was pointing at an average pale green building.

There were windows and a wooden door. Guards were placed in front of it. They were heavily armed and had all this gear on. The gear wasn't as good as the one they made in the 1p's, but they were weapons. Other building didn't have the security in front of it.

"It's possible." Romania muttered.

America without a thought, jogged there.

"A-Alfred!" Canada whispered.

He was ignored. It was useless to try to stop him. When America wanted it to happen it did. So the pair of nations followed America. He was going to get in major trouble. With that thought, the bouncing nation smashed into a person.

"Sorry!" America apologized.

He looked up at the female he bumped into. She had red, 2p eyes, expansive looking fur coat, leather boots and a deadly insane expression on her face.

"Brat. Watch ere your going!" The 2p growled.

The guards surrounded her as she walked gracefully into the building.

"America?" Canada asked from behind.

"What dude?" America turned to question him.

"Who was that?"

"A 2p nation, a rude one too."

"That was 2p Belgium." Romania informed.

"Is that the building then?" Canada asked pointing to the structure in front of them.

"Seems so." Romania answered.

"Then let's go!" America started to run, but was held back by Romania.

"Hey!" America whined.

"Wait! There must be security! We can't just run in!" Romania explained.

While that was happening, Canada was the one who snuck in. The invisible nation just walked in. There were no alarms or sounds. They didn't see him! It was pretty easy to sneak in while the others were arguing. Canada was the quietest of them all. In the building, was the lobby. About normal, a bit of alien tech was powering the lights and heating the room. Instead of the swiping cars, hand prints were scanned. Looking around, he spotted Belgium. Canada walked quietly to the female nation.

She, like everyone else didn't see him and proceeded to open the door to an iron plated room. Canada followed the nation into the room. Glowing pale aqua colored metals were stored inside. That must be the tech! What else would it be? How much did they need? Canada grabbed the most amounts he could grab. While Belgium was marking a paper, the invisible nation slipped out and ran to the front. Only then did the guards realize that there was an intruder.

"America! Romania! Nation jump!" Canada shouted. The other two nations didn't hear since they were still arguing. He jumped into the middle and yelled.

"Nation Jump!"

Romania compiled. They appeared back at the shack.

"What was that for?"

"I-I got the a-alien tech." Canada stuttered, back to his scared self.

"You did?" Romania questioned.

"You already got the tech? I told you idiots to stay!" England exclaimed from the left. He was dropping bark all over the place.

"Well, at least we got it." America shot back.

"But you could have gotten caught!" England complained.

"Let's just do the ritual so you can go." Loki said, already setting things up.

The alien tech was placed in a circle. Stones were on the inside of the circle and the bark was placed in a square. Each nation stepped on a piece of bark. Loki threw in the other materials. Leafs and salt were a pile with the ashes.

"Ad imceptum tuum mundo, tui loci, tuae tempus. Ad imceptum tuum mundo, tui loci, tuae tempus." Loki, 2p Romania and Oliver chanted on the outside.

Then it was all white.


	13. The 1p World

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. Everyone is kind of OC. Also it might be about 20 or so chapters long! Also what pairings? Need a New Beta

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

Magic in America

They were all on top of each other and stumbling around like idiots.

"Hey! Get that bloody arm off me!" England exclaimed.

"You get that knee out of my gut!" Romania shot back.

"Ahh! Who's touching my leg?!" America yelped as he started to shake.

"Guy's, t-there are p-people here." Canada informed them.

That got their attention. They all looked around. Around them were nations with shock on their faces. On the board were the four pictures of Romania, Canada, England and America. The giant caption MISSING was on the top. The four missing nations were on the table in the world meeting room.

"Romania, Canada, England and America are present." Norway calmly told Germany.

"Norway?" Romania asked.

"Baba brought me back. I see that you mission to find America was successful." Norway murmured.

"Hi dude!" America shouted, with a massive smile.

"What is going on here? I need an answer! " Germany demanded.

"Something that you're not involved in!" England shot back.

"I think we need an explanation. You four have been missing for weeks!" China exclaimed.

"W-weeks?" Canada muttered confused. It had only been a day or two…

"Traveling through time and dimensions takes week's bro. Not just a day." America informed him.

"O-Oh." Canada said.

"It's still our business and we don't have to give you a reason!" England told China. "Come on."

The trio all left the meeting room with him.

"S-so is everything back to n-normal?" Canada asked.

"Probably…" Romania shrugged.

Romania and England started to leave.

"Wait! I need to check on Baba!"" America exclaimed.

"I-I'll go with you." Canada offered.

"Thanks bro!" America said sincerely.

Off the twins went. It just took a simple nation jump. They arrived right in front of Baba's house. America marched up to the door and yelled.

"Hey Baba Yaga! Alfred's here!"

"Allie? You're here? So your little friends actually found you?" Baba asked.

"Yup! Now I probably have to catch up with my work… Two week's worth of work!" America whined.

With Canada in two, the nation left. They had nation jumped to Canada's house.

"Bye-"America started to say. He suddenly stopped and swayed.

"America?" Canada questioned. A tinge of panic was in his voice.

"W-what?" America asked sluggishly. For some reason he felt drained.

"What was that?" Canada was worried. It might be a side effect or something.

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm just sleepy! A hero needs his rest!" America explained with a fake obnoxious laugh.

"A-alright…" Canada murmured, unconvinced. That was America's don't-talk-about-it laugh. So they ended the conversation and America vanished.

Instantly, America ran to the closest toilet in his house and threw up in it. Something was happening! His connection to his people was disappearing! Was it because of the trip to the 2p World? Did Allan give him something? America decided to ignore it. It was probably just a bug or something like it. Then, his phone started to buzz. On the screen was a notification. Tomorrow, they were going to have another meeting. America waved it off. He was extremely exhausted and did not have the energy to remember it. The nation had then jumped into bed and drifted off into the darkness.

He had woken up to the sound of a ringing phone. With a groan, America stretched and answered the call.

"What dude?" America asked with a loud yawn.

"Get here now! The meeting is starting!" A harsh German voice exclaimed.

"What meeting?" America questioned, completely clueless. His sleepy state had caused him to forget the notification.

"Just get here." Germany ordered.

America groaned and hung up. It was just going to be another dreadful meeting with insults and forgettable plans. The nation dragged his self to the car, feeling drained and sick. It took one long hour to the meeting area. Instead of coming in with a loud announcement, America had just entered the room silently.

"America?" England asked as he came in.

"Yeah?" America questioned without his usual positive voice.

"Um… Finally your here! Sit down! Your two hours late! Idiot!" England exclaimed.

"Sorry." America responded glumly.

He accepted his spot and tossed his self into the chair. There was nothing to do here and he was bored. America knew it was other a matter of time before something happened. It only took an hour for another disaster to strike. They were talking about pollution, when suddenly America started to feel dizzy. He didn't show it but he did feel it. The nation started to sway, and his phone started to go off. America reached for the phone with his heavy and slow hand. Picking it up, he heard the loud irritating voice of his boss.

"What?" America asked annoyed. "WHAT? How did… Another one? Will it be that bad? We have to pay now? But we're having a depression! Wait, Boss!"

Everyone was staring at the nation. His voice kept rising and rising. All the disasters… The workload was increasing! Depression and loss of money. All the stress had caught up to him and the exhausted nation collapsed. The last thing America saw were the nations rushing at him.

The nation woke in a bed surrounded with worried faces.

"It's about time you woke up, git." England greeted.

"W-what happened?" America asked.

"Well, you collapsed due to stress or your economy." Norway informed him.

"Probably both." America muttered.

"Both?" Germany questioned.

"Somehow, probably because of a stalker, the economy of my nation is going down quickly. Can you imagine the stress of all that? Depression, money loss and produce lost. With all of that, my connection to my people is weakening!" America ranted, without his façade of happiness.

It must have been all the fatigue because he knew he had more control. He couldn't help it. America wanted to talk about all the disasters in his life. It felt good to let everything out, and to show his true thoughts. At the end of the rant, America had stood up and with his weak legs, walked out. America had appeared in the white hall. It must have been the hospital…

America started stumbling out to the parking lot. He searched for his car. It was by the front. The sick nation walked to the vehicle in a daze. He had to work. His nation was getting destroyed! The U.S had just started a massive depression and paid the Chinese their debt! It was the worst combination. America had no idea how all the disasters happened at the same time, but it must be because of Allan. As the nation got into the car, he heard the shouting. It made him start the car and drive.

America drove away, intending to go to his house. He didn't know that Canada had seen the car drive away. At first, Canada thought to tell the nations. He actually tried, but they didn't listen. So, the forgotten nation stuck away and started his car. Where would America go? His house was only the ten minutes away… Canada started to head to the house. The nations figured out five minutes after. Somehow, they all ended up at the same time. They all saw this one figure. All the nations had seen the brown haired, red eyed figure. America was the first person to arrive there. He walked towards the figure in a haze. It was someone he and four other nations knew. The figure looked towards him and grinned.

"Hi Allie!" Greeted the mysterious figure.

"What are you doing here?" America asked Allen.


	14. The Deal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. Everyone is kind of OC. Also it might be about 20 or so chapters long! Also what pairings? Need a New Beta

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course!)

Magic in America

Allen just gave him a smile.

"America, who is this?" Germany questioned.

1p America didn't answer. It was the other's who did.

"I'm 2p America, also known as Allan Jones." Allen greeted with an insane smile.

"Am- Alfred, what is your 2p doing here?" Germany asked, with hidden curiosity.

"Well…" America started, but was quickly interrupted by Allen.

"Well, I'm here to strike a deal." Allen explained.

"Then I'm coming…" England spoke up.

"No, It's only between me and America. After all, it was only the two of us for hundreds of years." Allen explained, enjoying the variety of expression on the faces of the nations. The 2p had to hide a laugh, it sounded like they were… _together._

"Hundreds of years? That's a long time! You must be best friends!" Italy exclaimed ignoring the atmosphere.

"You can say that… " Allen responded smirking at America's blush. "But, I do need America in private…"

America sighed and with a fake wide smile walked to the 2p.

"It's alright dudes! I can make a deal! I'm a Hero too!" America cheerfully informed them as he left.

He took a deep breath and stepped into his Virginian home. Allen was already there laying on his couch.

"Get off and really tell me why you're really here for." America ordered, losing his happy mask.

"I am here to strike a deal…" Allen explained.

America sighed, he wasn't sure if it was true. Allen had tricked him and manipulated him many times before. But… there was a large crowd of nations outside.

"We can go to my office." America offered. Allen groaned but followed America to his large, paper filled, office.

"Don't touch any papers. Just sit in front of me." America sat down behind the deck. Allen sat on the other chair and leaned back.

"So, I have one request." Allen started.

"What is it?" America asked impatiently, he was exhausted from all the crazy disasters that had happened.

"I want you to get weaker." Allen blunted stated.

"WHAT! Why would I do that?!" America scoffed.

"And, if you do that, I'll stop bothering you and your friends." Allen continued, ignoring America's statement.

"I can just ignore it." America countered.

"The attacks will get stronger. Since your 'friends' intruded our world meeting, they will go to your meeting." Allen explained.

"So? It's only one meeting ruined." America said, still not getting it.

"If the 2p's ruin the 1p's meeting, then the 1p's will ruin another 2p meeting. It will repeat and if they use the dimension ritual with that much people the world will collapse. I don't mind the chaos but no one will be alive. I can stop it." Allen explained gleefully.

"So your blackmailing me?" America questioned.

"No, it's just making a deal with you."

"Really! If I accept, than I would get weaker and there is a chance you couldn't stop them. If I decline, then everything will die including _you_." America explained harshly.

"Thank you for pointing that out to me. It doesn't really matter to me. I can escape at any time." Allen revealed to him.

America couldn't help but groan. Why does he, the 'dumbest' nation have to make this decision?

"I'll accept the deal, for three years." America stated as he stood up and left the room.

He knew it wasn't a good choice to leave Allen with all the documents, but right now he didn't care. They were useless to the 2p anyway. America just had to get out of the room. He had to tear down his hard work! 'Getting weaker' didn't mean by two or three percent. It meant ten or more! He knew that lowering his progress by a percentage wouldn't work. It wouldn't count as 'weaker' by Allen's detention. America exited the house was immediately bombarded by questions. He had forgotten the crowd of nations that had came from the meeting. The nation tried to calm down the other.

"America!"

"What did the 2p want America?"

"You bloody idiot! Why'd you go with a 2p alone into your house?"

"H-He d-didn't hurt y-you, right?"

"What was the deal? It could affect all of us!"

"He didn't look nice, ve~"

"STOP!"

The last shout was America's tired voice. Like magic, the other nations stopped talking.

"One by one, alright?" America explained.

"America." Japan started. "What was the deal then the 2p was talking about?"

"It's nothing important…" America lied.

"We're not idiots, like you, if a bloody 2p from another dimension comes there, it has to be important!" England exclaimed.

"It's none of your business." America shot back.

"We just saved you from him! Of course it's our bloody business!" England countered.

"I didn't ask you to." America muttered.

"So you'd rather be in a box in the 2p world." England said, revealing another secret.

"No, I would have escaped by my own."

"Are you sure? You were also a kid that was barely two feet tall." Romania stated, trying to help England.

"Of course I could do it! I'm the hero!" America exclaimed with a fake laugh. He was attempting to get his façade back up. They didn't need to know about the deal. America quickly imagined his New York apartment.

"Hey!"

He saw all the nations try to catch him. America gave them a sad smile as he left to destroy his progress. When he reached the building, America immediately grabbed his phone and dialed the president.

"Hello, Mr. President?" I need to arrange a meeting with you and the representatives of the government, 8 am tomorrow." America stated with his voice deadly serious.

He heard an 'alright' and the hung up. The nation walked to his living room where all the paperwork was. There were bills, laws, and other useless stuff. His pencil moved rapidly, trying to quickly and recklessly do his work. He bitterly looked at all the random words on his sheets. This was the first step of tearing down his progress. It counted, his work got worst. Every word made him cringe. He had stayed awake for another two hours before actually retiring to his bed. But, America still didn't sleep.

He knew tomorrow was going to be a horrible. America was unexpectedly early for the meeting. He would usually oversleep and arrive there thirty minutes late. The nation hadn't slept at all. He had arrived there at six with baggy eyes and waited. It was creepy for the rest of them seeing America awake this early. He was usually there at ten the earliest! The nation ignored all the new rumors. He just started to think and repeat his speech for the meeting. It was a very risky plan and the others might not agree with it… A few people had arrived. All of them had their phones on and didn't see the figure at the head of the table. Slowly, the people started to see him.

"America! It's uncommon for you to arrive here this early." Stated one of the government representatives. America never really paid attention to them, they always changed.

"I decided I'll try to be early." America answered.

The others doubted it, but nodded not wanting to anger the nation. America went on to finish setting up his presentation. It only took thirty minutes for him to finish. Everyone had arrived by that time. They all had the same expression when they saw America, shock. Finally, it had turned eight. Everyone was seated and the President was at the head. He started the meeting.

"This meeting was called by America. America, why are we all here?" The president asked.

He ignored all the groans and insults to his intelligence as he walked up to the front.

"I think we should pay the China. Our debt is going up by the minute. It would be a smart idea to pay the debt now then later." America stated shocking others with his lack of 'hero' and random laughing.

"You want to pay the one, nearly two billion dollar debt?" Asked another nameless government official.

"Yes, we know that we have to pay the debt someday." America explained.

"But weren't we going to wait until we have doubled the amount or more? It would be better…" A figure questioned.

America wasn't paying attention. He had his spell book out…


	15. The Recovery

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Remember! REVIEW! Plots anyone? I'm gonna run out of ideas! I might be uploading all over the place. Everyone is kind of OC. Also it might be about 20 or so chapters long! Also what pairings? Need a New Beta

Headcannons: America see's Canada./ America has magic/America is kinda smart, just has ADHD./Tea makes America have a British accent!/America has a feminine body(I did this cuz Allan's top of course! Also the fact that America can't have a big body if his jacket is hiding also of magic stuff.)

Magic in America

They had paid China. His economy was failing. The taxes grew and people were starting to protest because of the high taxes. Jobs were lost and people were living on the streets. That only declined three percent of his economy. There was seven percent left to go and every second hurt. The others kept trying to find him. He had tons of voicemail from the other nations. They were mostly about the mysterious 2p, his slowly falling nation, and his health. Some asked when he was going to be back to the meetings. He didn't answer any of them. America was hiding in his Hawaiian home. It was one of his hundreds of houses and there was a slim chance of any nations finding him here. He hated every second of it. The nation barely smiled anymore and it was all Allen's fault! Suddenly, a loud knocking sound was heard.

"I don't want any." America shouted. It was probably someone who wanted to sell something.

"It's England! America, I know you're in there!" The grumpy nation yelled. He had cause America to move three times.

"What America?" America asked innocently.

"I know your voice. You are America! Get out here you bloody git! I still need a reason of why you disappeared!" England told him with irritation.

"Nope!" America answered.

England couldn't get in anyway. He had put wards against nation on all his homes. They worked, for the first day or so. Then he had to move after the magic trio found out how to disable it. America would then nation jump away to a different state. He knew it wasn't going to last for long. That nation would only do this until ten percent of his progress would decline. It would be safer.

He would explain it all to them later. America couldn't help but want to tell them. It was hard for him to not sprout it out. America was a loud and social person and had a very hard time keeping secrets, but it had to happen. That was what he told himself. The sound of shattering glasses was heard. England had broken through the window! America quickly prepared for a nation jump. Just as he started to jump, a pale hand gripped his shoulder. America and the trespasser has nation jumped to Oregon.

"Hey!" America exclaimed.

England had arrived with him.

"As I said, you need to bloody explain it to us. If not us, at least explain it to me!" England pleaded tiredly.

America hesitated. He could tell one person. It would help the both of them. The runaway nation nodded and gestured for England to follow him. His house in Oregon was old. It hadn't been used for years, maybe even decades. The house had wooden planks, a shabby roof and creaky flooring. There were some modern things in the house, such as an old T.V, a soft bed and other little things. The pair sat on the wooden kitchen chairs.

"Do you swear not to tell anyone else until I'm ready?" America asked, completely serious.

"Of course." England answered.

"You know Allen? H-he's involved in this." America started.

"How?"

"Well, if I become 'weaker' he'd stop coming here and bothering everyone. Allen hasn't disturbed us since then." America continued.

"So you're doing this for all of us? We can stop this one person!" England exclaimed unbelieving.

"It's not just that one person…" America muttered.

"What do you mean?" England asked confused and frustrated.

"If I don't do this… I'm afraid that the whole world will collapse…" America warned.

"The whole world? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"If Allen hadn't stopped the 2p's, they could or would have broken the dimensions, causing both worlds to collapse."

"We…" England had no response to that.

"See, you _can't_ help me." America sighed.

"You could have at least told us!"

"Tell you? Would anyone that wasn't involved in the magic situation actually believe me?"

"Of course, if four people backed you up they would believe it. We are talking personifications of nations.

"But…" America started with a soft voice. "I didn't want you to be burdened with my troubles."

"But it's it better to be together?" England countered, avoiding a grimace at the cheesy sentence.

America froze. He was scared, but would he tell the others what was going on? If he did, the other nations might want to go to the other dimension and face the 2p's. That or they could help him… America nodded faintly, unsure of his decision. England smiled.

"Should we… tell the others?" England questioned.

"Just the ones who know about Allen." America hesitantly said.

"Alright." England agreed.

"Do we have to go now?" America asked. He really didn't want to. It had been a tiring day and he kept feeling sicker each passing day.

"No, we don't have to." England said softly. He didn't want to push too hard.

America nodded and headed to his bedroom. England has walked to the couch. He was not going to leave America alone, even if it was for a night. He could still jump away. At least this time he could watch over him. Both of the nations slept restlessly. They were too worried for the 'event'. The next day, America was already at the kitchen cooking bacon. He woke up earlier than usual because England, the kitchen killer, was at his house. England had woken up an hour later, grumbling for his morning tea.

"Iggy! Here's breakfast! I don't know how to make tea…" America mumbled.

"I'll make the tea myself." England grumbled.

"If you can…" America muttered.

England probably could, but it was the only thing he could make without destroying the kitchen. America reluctantly let England into the kitchen as he sat at the island. He watched England carefully has he munched on his bacon. England joined America with his tea in an old white mug. There was a comforting silence around them. The dull buzzing of the generator and the munching was the only noise that disturbed the silence. It was England who finally broken the silence.

"America, we should go now." England started. He didn't want for America to regret his decision. America nodded, a bit hesitantly.

"We'll go to Romania's first, okay?" England continued.

America nodded again. They rose from the island d moved outside.

"Hold my hand." England said, awkwardly, "I'll nation jump us there."

"I feel like a kid." America grumbled, taking England's hand.

England sighed, but nation jumped to Romania's house. At least America wasn't being antisocial. They appeared in front of a modern looking house. It was a classic white, with strange carvings on the porch. It was in the middle of nowhere, which didn't comfort America. England let America's hand go and strolled to the door. He knocked on the door twice and then waited for Romania. After a moment, the door had cracked open.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked.

"Romania! It's England and the idiot who isolated his self, America." England answered, scowling at the end.

"America?" Romania exclaimed in a confused tone. "Why would he come here? I thought he was ignoring us!"

"I kind of brought him here. He finally wants to tell you why the 2ps came here again." England responded, pulling America into the house. They sat at the living room. America started explaining the situation immediately. England added to some spots but he got the bulk of it across.

"So you're telling me, that if you hadn't made this deal, the entire world would have collapsed? Are you even sure that will happen? He could have been buffing!" Romania exclaimed.

"But… what if it did happen? I don't want everyone to die because of me!" America shouted, tears on the corners of his eyes.

"It's ok America, we'll get him." Romania said clammy, trying to prevent him from crying.

"We should tell the others. Come on America." England tugged on his sleeve. "Are you coming, Romania?"

Romania nodded and walked out, following them. They held on to England as the trio nation jumped to Norway's house. They didn't expect to see a crowd of nations surrounding Norway's house. All of them jumped at the trio and the shouting began.

"America!"

"I knew it!"

"How did you know where we were going to be?"

"STOP! One at a time! We have to be mature adults!" Germany shouted from somewhere.

England stepped forward and asked his question.

"How did you bloody idiots find us?" He asked bluntly.

"You think we can't feel you jumping around the world?" Iceland asked.

"Oh…" England stated.

"Yeah." Iceland shot back.

"Calm down, we all came here for answers." Germany explained. "America, why did you meet up with a 2p?"

The nation looked at America with curiosity. America started sweating. He wanted to tell them, but not like this! A minute had passed. The other nations were starting to get impatient. England suddenly whispered in his ear.

"You can tell them."

America nodded shakily. He opened his mouth to say something, when _they_ arrived. They seemed to come out of the ground. It was like magic. No, it _was_ magic. One by one they formed. The people grew taller and taller. AS they formed the nations started to recognize the figures. They started to move forward, like zombies.

"Why are you here?!" England shouted, irritated and surprised.

"Hi England! Do you want some cupcakes?" England's 2p asked innocently.


End file.
